1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mirror display device and, more particularly to a mirror display device with an optical structure having high transmittance and reflectance.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses; and the mainstream display devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices or the like. Herein, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices and televisions are one developed product of every manufacturer.
However, except for the display device only for displaying images, display devices with multi-functions, for example touch display devices and mirror display devices are developed to meet the customer's variable requirements.
With regard to the mirror display devices, to achieve the purpose of reflecting images as the mirror and displaying images, a reflection layer is generally equipped on the display panel to reflect the external light. Although the reflection layer can provide the function of reflecting the external light, the light from the display panel may also be reflected by the reflection layer and the transmittance of the light from the display panel is reduced. In this case, the light transmittance of the display panel and the reflectance of external light reflectance are not ideal at the same time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mirror display device with high transmittance and high reflectance to meet the customer's requirements.